Halo:The Beginning
by deathman1000
Summary: In the brief time before the destruction of reach one man discovers an artifact which threatens all humanity has strived for.


Halo The Beginning

Prolouge

Date 9th December 2525 (Military Calendar)Location Planet Harvest Epsilon System

The lone soldier traverst the once prosperous land of the planet Harvest.Shocked by what he had seen after an alien ship appeared out of nowhere and destroyed most of the planet.He looked at a photo of his family ,never again would he see his wife and children back on Earth."I can at least give these aliens a hell of a fight" he loaded his MA5B assault rifle and ran to his death at the hands of the Covenant army.

chapter1

Date 5th January 2540 (Military Calendar) Location U.N.S.C Military Bunker Reach

"MasterChief Petty Officer First Class Spartan John 117 reporting for duty sir!".Sergeant Avery Johnson had heard of the spartans and he also knew they could kill anything that got in their way which is why they had won every major citation the U.N.S.C. had to offer.Recently spartans had been sent all over the remaining human controlled planets to defend against the covenant threat .All but one team,Alpha Team lead by the Master Chief.Alpha team was composed of the best spartans 15 members in all.

They were the best and they were to journey to harvest as covenant activity had in creased in that system ,the boys at the Office of Naval Intelligence wanted the spartans to find out why.

location covenant holy city high charity ninth age of reclaimation

Luckta Andrammee looked around with interest .He was to have an audience with the hierarchs as he was to become an honour guard.It was a great honour to be selected to serve the holy ones .He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard "enter"being called from the inner sanctum this is it he thought the day i become a guardian of the holy hierarchs little did he know that was not all he was to be signed up for.

location U.N.S.C. frigate Gettysburg en route to the planet Harvest

Inside the spartans quarters spartan 117 paced back and forth trying to figure out why the covenant came to Harvest again after all they glassed it over a decade ago why is it so important now?He stopped as he felt a gravity shift they had dropped out of slipspace they had arrived.

"spartans stay here im gonna find out what the situation is"barked the chief.14 aknolegement lights winked in reply so he left for the bridge.

As the chief walked through the ship he could not help but think about his first engagement with the covenant he had lost his best and first friend sam on that mission.

He looked out a service window and was shocked when he saw a HUGE covenant armada orbiting the planet whatever they want he thought they want it bad.

Location:aboard covenant phantom "justice rebourne"en route to the epsilon eridani system ninth age of reclaimation

Luckta andrammee was puzzled,he was an honour guard why was he being sent into battle.   
but he thought if the prophets wanted him to lead their troops into battle they must be right they were the hiararchs after all . "human world coming into view now all personel get ready for drop into combat" shouted back the pilot . luckta readied his plasma rifle and cerimonial energy blade, he also loved battle ever since he was a young child he trained and got ready for the day he would be conscripted. the phantom drop door opened and he ran out to the sound of battle.

chapter 2

date the 5th unit of the 3rd cycle of the ninth age of reclaimation(covenant holy calendar) location :the planet harvest

luckta andrammee looked at the battlefield with disgust.The humans were pathetic they preffered to fight and run whereas the elites under his command would fight honourably to the end.The battle had been short, thousands of grunts stormed the mine field clearing the way for their superiors.one grunt survived the mine field it was being brought before him now.The grunt entered the room flanked by two special operations elites."so you are the one who survived the battle!"luckta asked the grunt."ye...ye...yes excellancy"the grunt stammered."what is your name unggoy?"."gri gam excellancy"said gri gam."this unggoy is to be given a commandation and i am also transferring him to my unit"luckta shouted to the two special operations elites."yes excellancy"came the reply.

date 13th september 2552 (human military calander) location:the planet harvest epsilon eridani system.

The master chief and his squad approached the covenant command and control centre.They had seen the target just seconds before.he ordered half his team to search the base for artifacts.while the rest of his team prepped the havok tactical nuke for their getaway.The chief slapped a clip into his ma5b assault rifle. "all right spartans this is the plan linda you are gonna watch our backs with your sniper rifle while the rest of us carry out the mission"."do we go in heavy or light?"asked fred."heavy exept for linda."linda began to protest,"we need you fast and deadly no argument".linda nodded,"so wwe grab the elite and any artifacts we can ,evac and detonate the nuke any questions good lets move"

The chief and his squad moved in on the elite's position, it was unusual there were scarcely any patrols and the few that there were , were quite relaxed, not something you'd expect in a combat situation. But as the patrols had not been alerted to they're prescense and werent fighting them he wasn't going to argue. He stopped , there had been a flicker on his motion tracker but ow it was gone, "Watch out for any blurs or anomalys in the air, now stay alert". Aknoledgement lights winked on his hud, he was just going to tell his squad to split up when an energy blade erupted out of thin air. "We have company,"the chief shouted to his spartans. Spartan 087-Kelly threw a can of biofoam to John and he sprayed it into the air around the energy sword and was not surprised when the elites light bending technology flickered and died. "Open fire,"he yelled to his team . And the spartans opened up with all they're weapons and they managed to take down two of the elites but one got through and slashed spartan 549's midsection apart. "CONNOR" yelled the chief, and he immedietly put the elite down with a full clip from his assault rifle and a hit from the butt of his gun. He then walked over to spartan 549's body on the ground, he didnt need to look at his teammates biosigns on his hud to know he was dead, the elite's energy sword cut him completely in half, they would have to come back for Connor's body later , he would only slow them down.  
He looked at Fred and Kelly and shook his head, Fred hit the wall putting a dent in the strange purple metal the covenant seemed to favour. "We have to continue the mission now lets move out. The squad moved to the room where the target was staying . "Okay standard strategy open the door and grenade the sides and spray the elites inside with a light volley of bullets, okay on three...one ...two...three", the opened the door and grenaded the room. They then ran in a sprayed the room with bullets. The chief hit the target on the back of its armoured head and knocked it unconscious, he then mercilessly put down the elites with his assault rifle "That was for Connor " he thought. He gave he order to move back to the evac point, this particular mission was over.


End file.
